


【乔米】眼睛/Eyes

by Alva01



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Green Eyes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alva01/pseuds/Alva01
Summary: 一个关于乔爱上大米眼睛的、米有点坏故意不给乔看的脑洞。Jonathon fell in love with Damian’s eyes, but somehow Damian was unwilling to show them to Jonathan.





	【乔米】眼睛/Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 短小，没啥肉，并且剧情无脑，求轻喷。

乔已经怨恨蝙蝠家标配的多米诺面具上的白色护目镜很多次了——这玩意挡住了达米安五官里最好看的眼睛，那翠绿、深邃又亮晶晶的眼睛——思考时宁静又冷漠，像一汪深潭，又闪烁着藏不住的狡黠和骄傲。然而护目镜遮住了一切。

乔知道达米安是故意这么做来折磨他的。

乔告诉自己，人不能为自己得不到的东西疯狂着迷。但是他就是不可抑制的爱上了达米安的眼睛。的确，达米安浅棕色的皮肤也很迷人，尤其是它在阳光下闪闪发光的样子，像蜜糖一般；还有黑发，像深夜般的黑发；腰线就不用说了，健美的、希腊雕塑一样的小腿肌肉线条有点神圣又有点情色堕落——但是这一切哪里比得上那双眼睛？那是深不见底的漆黑宇宙中唯一的星辰，是钻石在黑天鹅绒映衬下璀璨的光辉，是通透的马尔代夫海水，是上帝亲吻过的一抹绿色，像是火山灰被风吹散后显出的耀眼水晶，像液态流动的某种星云。达米安的眼睛太美了，有时候乔恨自己没有遗传父母作为文字工作者的好文采，形容不出那样的美丽，但他又会转念一想，也许有些美丽本就是无法用语言描述的。

其实他原本没觉得达米安的眼睛有多好看，他觉得父亲的蓝眼威严而温和，母亲的眼瞳温柔又坚毅。平日里他沐浴在每个人疼爱的目光下，早已习以为常，觉得大家的眼睛并不特别——甚至如此平庸。所以他没怎么仔细看过达米安的眼睛。

*直到那次达米安拼了命地用浑身力气拖着他从深海上浮，在水压作用下面具滑脱。那天，生冷的海水涌入达米安的眼睛，刺激着他的眼球，但为了将他们拖出海面，达米安没有闭眼。乔在岸上悠悠醒转，看到达米安的眼睛因生理作用而流泪。他侧对着太阳，阳光在他的绿眼睛里折射出奇异的七彩光辉，随着星星点点的泪水滴下来，像钻石做的雨水从绿色的澄澈天空落到了人间。虽然逆光，但那眼睛好像比平时更加明亮。太阳的温暖令乔有点晕乎乎的，所以他觉得男孩此时看起来如同神明降临，令他有一种想要下跪的冲动。  
就在这样短暂的几秒，乔感觉自己心跳骤停。  
乔握住了他的手，达米安让他松开，但乔握得更紧了。  
他也许这一生再也忘不掉那眼睛了。某日我将拥有它们，他暗自起誓道。

乔觉得达米安知道他在想什么，因为他瞥见了达米安嘴角翘起一个讥笑的弧度。

几个月后的一个吻让他们滚到了床上。乔念念不忘那天所见的美丽，控制不住地想要亲吻达米安的眼睛，但他笑着撕开乔的衬衫，蒙在眼睛上。虽然乔有一瞬间遗憾于看不见那双眼睛，但诱人的男孩让他失去控制。无法看见一切、失明般无助的罗宾让他立刻兴奋了起来，征服欲和凌虐欲作祟，荷尔蒙冲晕了他的头脑，他想都没想就直接上了。在这样的冲动下，乔和达米安的第一次显得有点粗暴。他觉得达米安一定很痛，但每次生硬的抽插时达米安满意的、微微翘起的嘴角使他有一点点困惑。  
事后贤者时间他才后悔，并醒悟——达米安才没有什么受虐狂心理，而且还有点施虐倾向。他故意不让乔看见自己最美的部分，他喜欢看乔没得到真正想要的东西时后悔的样子。失眠的乔郁闷地看着一旁熟睡的达米安，想喊醒他让他睁开眼，却又舍不得打扰他安静的睡眠，只好暗暗下定决心，下次一定要在达米安放弃遮住眼睛前把持住自己。不过他从未成功过。

乔生日的时候得到了一块达米安送他的昂贵却不能用的机械手表。他透视了一下，每个齿轮都完好无缺，精密地贴合着彼此，但达米安取走了机芯——这块表的心脏。

更令人气愤的是，现在达米安来见他的时候都巧妙地遮掩着眼睛。他经常戴着墨镜，而夜巡时候就根本不摘下护目镜，平日出去玩甚至还戴过那种愚蠢骚包的潮流镭射平光镜——只戴了一次，在来接小乔的超人诧异的和蝙蝠侠不太赞成的注视下，达米安尴尬地绷紧表情换上了平时的墨镜。乔也不是没尝试过强行摘下达米安的眼镜，却每次都迎来堪比蝙蝠侠的阴狠目光，令乔不寒而栗，颤抖着道歉。

我干嘛要这么怕他啊？明明是他有恃无恐地戏弄我...乔闷闷不乐地想，但他也只敢想想。罗宾使他有种莫名其妙的、诚惶诚恐的感觉。

乔真的不是一个贪得无厌的人，他只想要达米安而已。屡次争执无果导致乔真的生气了。他切断通讯线路，并打算一个月不理达米安。在最后一天，乔其实有些按捺不住。当他想打电话道歉的时候，敲门声响起了。没想到的是门口站着屈尊前来的韦恩家小少爷。

“嘿。”  
达米安摘下了墨镜，对乔眨了眨好看的绿眼睛。

乔对那双眸子愣神半响，然后笑了。  
“这就是你一直想要的，对吧？”说完，他把达米安拽进来，关上门。

“你想要我一边凌驾于你之上，一边匍匐于你面前，”乔温柔、急促地亲吻着身下人美丽的眼睛，用力地将男孩纤细的躯体不断顶起，让回答他的只剩下一连串带着哭腔的呻吟，“你想当我的神，我得不到的宝物，你想让我为你疯狂...”乔抚摸着男孩的面庞，揉捏着柔韧的腰部，轻咬着达米安的脖颈，用手指轻按着他柔软的唇部，“但你知道...你也想让我狠狠的、像这样的干你，你喜欢被我征服...”乔注视着达米安微笑着。情欲和快感的水雾在绿眼睛里迷蒙，但达米安收不住那一点点挑衅的笑容，“哈啊...继续啊..乔宝宝..”真是恶劣，乔看着那双明亮的眼睛想，狠狠地向里面顶了一下，惹得一声惊叫，他继续道：“但你的自尊心不允许你这么做...被另一人凌驾于你之上？不可接受...对吗？”乔顿了顿，加快了速度，身下人被突如其来的快感刺激得泪水迷蒙。“你的自尊使你要我为你屈服，而我确实为你屈服了，满意了吧。我几乎要气疯了。”

达米安感受着后穴收缩吞吐着乔的阴茎，眯着眼浅浅笑着：“分析的不错嘛，乔宝宝。”

乔停下动作，稍稍用力地把达米安的脸扳过来面对自己，认真注视着他的眼睛，严肃地说：“现在，看着我，吻我。”

 

 

*场景来自于双子刊，在水下基地遭到来自亚魔卓小子的攻击时，米带乔离开深海的片段，有改动。原作我记得达米安并没有能够救上来乔，后来应该是被钢骨所救。


End file.
